


Here

by pinkruru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Post-Graduation, madara is whipped for rei and rei is whipped for madara basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkruru/pseuds/pinkruru
Summary: Madara finds Rei napping after coming back from work.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Vashti Bunyan's song, ''Here''. I listened to the song while writing this and it accidentally matches the fic
> 
> That was written in one sitting, sorry if it kinda sucks

Rei was sleeping soundly on their couch when Madara found him. The curtains were shut, the only source of light coming from Rei’s phone resting on his chest, occasionally lighting up whenever he received a new notification. He had probably been sleeping since the early afternoon, enjoying his day off with the slumber caused by the quietness of their apartment in Madara’s absence.

However it turned out to be way past the afternoon now, the sun setting on the city and painting it in orange and gold. Madara smiled as he walked to the window, slowly opening the curtains to let the warm colors spread into the room- he could see Rei better like this, and it seemed the sudden light wasn’t enough to stir him out of his slumberness. 

Rei’s thick eyelashes were casting shadows on his cheeks in the loveliest way and in that moment he looked so… Innocent. He sometimes had this habit of sleeping with an arm set under his head- something he did only when he felt really comfortable. It was a nice sight to witness; a completely carefree Rei, relaxed and sleeping soundly. 

Madara walked to the couch, settling on its border as his hand slid to Rei’s hair, softly combing through his bangs. His lips were slightly parted but no sound came out of them; _perfect even in his sleep_ , he thought, amused. He then cupped his cheek with his hand, his thumb stroking the pale skin- Rei flinched a little at that, eyebrows furrowing for a second. Madara used his free hand to grab his boyfriend’s, gently kissing his knuckles with a smile splitting his face. 

‘‘Is the sleeping beauty finally coming back to his senses?’’ 

To that, the only answer he got was a grunt with the vain attempt of hiding his face. Madara smiled fondly and Rei finally opened one eye- deep red staring up in confusion. With the sunset light, the vampire’s eyes were even more breathtaking than they usually were- a burning red, bright like wildfires and ever so enticing. Rei blinked a few time before finally speaking:

‘‘Madara… What hour is it?’’

‘‘Past 6PM.’’

‘‘Oh…’’

Madara couldn’t help but laugh then, though he made sure not to be _too_ loud; he knew from experience that it was a bad idea when Rei had just woken up. He stopped when Rei leaned into the touch of his hand still resting on his cheek, looking back at him with an expression the brunette wasn’t used to see on his boyfriend often. It was a soft, yet intense one at the same time- enough for Madara’s heart to skip a beat. He tensed a little.

‘‘What’s that look for? Was I too loud?’’

Rei closed his eyes for a second, his hand squeezing Madara’s. He gently shook his head.

‘‘No… Well, perhaps a little. But I do not mind.’’

The man relaxed at that, but tilted his head on the side;

‘‘Then what? Well, not that it’s a look I dislike. You actually look really good like this.’’

The vampire opened his eyes, locking eyes with Madara again, this time letting a smile spread on his face. A tired one, but a smile nonetheless. Madara still thought he looked beautiful. 

‘‘Hm… I was merely thinking about how nice it is, to know there will be someone by my side when I wake up. To open my eyes and for you to be the first thing that I see. Even if you are loud, and perhaps quite cruel for opening the curtains when I sleep so peacefully.’’ 

He finished his sentence in a scolding tone, but Madara knew he was mostly joking- the last part, at least. He knew Rei meant what he said- and it was a feeling he wasn’t used to yet, even after years. For Rei to love him so openly and for Madara allowing himself to be loved.

And Rei did mean all of it; he had known quite intimately what solitude felt like for a long time, how terrifying it could get. He had seen people come and go, even let people he loved leave his sides and hate him without even trying to hold them back. He thought he deserved it, deserved the freezing coldness of never truly connecting with anybody he cared for. Thankfully a lot had changed over time, both during his years at Yumenosaki and the time spent being an idol as his actual job. Perhaps all of it was necessary, for he could now fully enjoy the most simple happiness born from waking up to someone’s smile.

Madara reached down to kiss those perfect lips and he could smell the new shampoo Rei had bought, a nice, subtle floral scent. Rei lazily kissed him back, hands reaching up behind Madara’s neck and trying to pull him in- only to be interrupted by the sound of his belly growling rather loudly. Madara regrettably pulled back, still smiling, not even trying to hide how amusing the situation was to him.

‘‘Ah...! Well, trust me, I would really like to lay down with you but we deeefinitely gotta eat first.’’

Rei pouted, letting his head fall back against the couch’s arm, defeated.

‘‘Cruel. So terribly cruel...’’

‘‘Yep, yep. I was thinking we could order some takeout, how does that sound?’’

His boyfriend hummed lowly, stretching his limbs and Madara was instantly reminded of a feline.

‘‘That sounds adequate enough. However let’s eat in the living room… I do not feel like getting up just yet.’’ 

Madara laughed again, ruffling Rei’s hair as he walked past him. It truly would never be tiring to be here, to live life by Rei’s side.


End file.
